House of Cearian
by Imagination Heaven
Summary: Yellow goes to her new boarding school and stays in one of the houses on campus. The boarding school is the most prestigious and hard to get in, so how did Yellow end up there in the middle of the year? What is the catch? See how she can solve the mystery with the rest of the special adventures characters. Please review! CANCELLED
1. Welcome to Pharoan High

**House of Cearian**

June 27

My name is Yellow. I am 17 years old. Recently, my uncle sent me to a school called Pharoan High School. My uncle had been trying to admit me into Pharoan since I was 15. Recently, my uncle managed to get me a place in the school and he wasted no time in booking me a flight to the Hoenn region, where Pharoan is located. Pharoan High School is a boarding school. It is named because of the school's founder love of Egyptian Mythology. There are a total of 300 houses, each house holding about eight people.

I stood outside the house I was appointed to. The house was called House of Cearian. Cearian was a ruler in Hoenn about 700 years ago and Cearian had a great love and belief of mummification after death and even learnt Egyptian writing. I guess the founder named this house because of that. How do I know of all this? I'm a nerd. Just kidding. Most of this information is on the information booklet I got when I arrived here. I rang the doorbell 2 minutes ago and no one is answering. I know it is a school day but shouldn't there be a housekeeper or something. The school is very rich after all. Nobody answered the door the second time so I took a walk about the outside of the house. Pharoan was built in 1889, about 125 years ago. The house reflected the age seeing that the house looked like an old British house. The lawn was completely untrimmed, making it difficult to avoid places with large, sharp grass. I left my luggage by the door and after taking a walk about; nothing seemed to catch my eye.

There was a window by the door and I took a peek in. The house looked old inside and out. Other than a few modern changes such as a television in the common area, the design of the house looked like a building of the 1800s. I saw a lady in her fifties trudging about the house. I tried to wave at her but she didn't see me. Ergh. It was getting windy and the sky became dark. I didn't want to get wet so I banged on the window. I didn't do a huge bang just a bang enough for her to hear me.

The housekeeper saw me and approached the door. She was a plump woman and had short hair. She was the same height as me at least. I'm about 156cm, which is short but hey, you can only blame bad genes right? Actually, I have never met my parents. My uncle told me that they died when I was still a small child. My uncle never told me why. He was a poor man and sending me to Pharoan would be his best shot at getting rid of me since he was not allowed to touch the hundreds of thousands worth of inheritance my parents left me.

The housekeeper opened the door and welcomed me in. She explained that the doorbell doesn't work and it's just for show when parents come to see how the school is like before admitting their child. I came in during the middle of the school term, during a school day, so everyone was still in school. My blonde ponytail fluttered in the wind as the sky got darker and I quickly entered the house.

"Call me Janice. I've been the housekeeper here for about 7 years already." She said happily.

"Yellow." I smiled.

She carried my luggage upstairs to where my room was. My room was the second room in the long corridor. Even the upstairs looked old. The staircase was creaking as I walked up and I got worried at first but then Janice told me it's due to the building being old.

"This is your room. Your roommate is a girl called Blue. You will share a bathroom with her as well and your bed is the one on the left. There's a telephone downstairs if you want to make overseas call and the dining room, kitchen and living area is downstairs as well. The only two rules of this house is no leaving your room after 11pm and the basement and the attic is prohibited. Go and get settled in and dinner will be served in about 3 hours." She said before slowly trudging down to continue with her duties.

I was exhausted from the 7-hour plane ride and the 2-hour bus ride that followed. I slowly unpacked my luggage as I sat on my bed. The room had red wallpaper and was completely symmetrical. The bathroom divided the room into half, with the main door separating the two beds. Turn right to Blue's bunk, turn left to Yellow's bunk and the center is the shower. My bed had white bed sheets and an antique nightstand next to it and an antique wardrobe leaning on the wall in front of it. The wardrobe had 10 hangers, which I used 4 to hang my school uniform, 2 to hang the dresses I brought and the rest of my clothing I folded and put inside a drawer. There was also a study table with a bookshelf. I put the books I brought to read on the shelf and my MacBook in the center of the table. The textbooks I needed for the year were placed nicely under the table.

The bathroom looked much more modern with a shower at one corner, a bathtub at the other, the toilet took another corner and two laundry bags with the name Blue on one and Yellow on the other. There was a mirror and sink at the center of the bathroom and places to put our soaps, makeup and hygiene needs.

It was 4pm by the time I finished unpacking and it was raining heavily. I saw a group of 3 students walking inside the house from the window above my nightstand. I could tell they were all girls but I couldn't see their faces and the rain did not help. They were holding up three umbrellas, each of them was black in colour. I decided to not introduce myself, as I felt awkward coming in during the middle of the school term. I sat on my bed and grabbed a book I brought to read.

The door opened about 2 minutes later and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked in. She had a body that any girl would dream of having and her long hair stretched until just above her waist. She seemed to notice me and walked over, smiling.

"Hi! I'm Blue. You are my new roommate right? Let me go freshen up and get out of this ugly uniform first then I'll introduce you to the two other girls living here. What is your name?" She said excitedly.

"My name's Yellow, I just arrived here from Viridian in Kanto." I replied.

"YOU"RE FROM KANTO TOO?! This is great! You seem nice and not as bitchy as the last roommate. Her name was Leann or something." She basically shouted.

After 10 minutes, she dragged me to the room next to ours, the first room in the corridor. She slammed the door open and inside were two girls. The girl on the left was playing a computer game while the girl on the right was doing her homework.

"Hey guys! This is Yellow, my new roommate." Blue said cheerfully.

The girl playing the computer game took a quick glance at me and said: "I'm Sapphire. I'm in the middle of killing the boss right now so we'll talk later."

"I'm Crystal. Pleasure to meet you. So, what class are you in Yellow?" Crystal said shaking my hand.

"I'm in 3B." I replied.

"You're in 3B too? We have so much alike!" Blue said as she clapped her hands together.

Crystal had dark blue hair that was shoulder length. She was slightly shorter than Blue and looked to be very hardworking. Sapphire, on the other hand, was the same height as Crystal; she also had shoulder length hair and had some fangs on her teeth? She was the complete opposite of Crystal, seeming to care less about work.

"Crystal is one year younger than us and Sapphire is two years younger. I would give you a tour of the town of the school but it's raining now." Blue sighed.

"That's okay. I'm still a bit jet-lagged. I think I'll go back to my room and rest. See you all at dinner." I smiled as I gave that excuse.

It actually wasn't jet-lagged. I was tired from everything. My seemingly normal life had changed in just two days. At least the people living in the house seem nice so far; I should be able to see the rest at dinner. I heard they would be boys. At least there are boys because I can't imagine living in a house full of girls and their drama. Crystal and Sapphire seem okay but Blue looked like one of those drama queens.

I managed to take a two-hour nap and went down for dinner. Crystal and a boy with a white hat were eating.

"Hi, Yellow. Come join us for dinner. It's mac and cheese today." Crystal said. "This is Ruby by the way."

"Hi Yellow. Crystal told me about a new housemate. Thank god you don't seem as barbaric as Sapphire." Ruby said.

I sweat dropped a little. I haven't actually got to know Sapphire yet but she looked like one of the more rough girls. Crystal is friendlier and nicer. I took myself a plate and scooped some mac and cheese and sat down on the sofa beside Crystal. Crystal and I chatted and we got to know about each other more. Crystal was from the Johto region and was on scholarship.

"Well, I need to go and finish up my homework. Talk to you later Yellow." Crystal walked up the creaky stairwell into her room.

Blue and Sapphire came down and took their plates. Blue ate politely, wiping her mouth every now and then. Sapphire gobbled all her food with some cheese stuck on her face.

"Disgusting" Ruby commented. He was sewing something now. Wait sowing? It's a bit sissy-ish right?

"Better than you sissy!" Sapphire spat.

"Barbaric." Ruby said.

Before Sapphire could reply, Blue intervened and sat in between them. Ruby decided to continue upstairs, not wanting Sapphire to disrupt his sowing.

"He is so annoying" Sapphire said slamming her plate down on the table.

Good thing the plate was plastic. It would have shattered into a million tiny pieces if it were some other material.

"Come on Yellow. It's not raining anymore so let's pay a visit to town." Blue said.

The town was basically a long street. Bakeries, restaurants, cafés, different type of shops filled the path.

"Each week, you get 120 Patras. You can use it to buy clothes, food or go to restaurants. Patras is basically the currency. Since your new, you have 200 Patras inside the card in your information booklet." Blue informed me as we walked down the street.

I lifted up my card. It has the initials P.H, which probably stood for Pharoan High. We continued walking down the street. Blue suddenly stopped outside a clothing store.

"AH, SALE!" Blue screamed as she dashed in.

The signboard said Aliana's. It was one of the many clothing stores at Pharoan. I walked inside. The shop wasn't that crowded. There were about 4 other people excluding Blue and I that were shopping. I found Blue at the sale sector digging through a pile of clothes. The sign said 20 talons each. Blue already found 2 items. This girl sure can shop. After about 15 minutes, Blue and I left the shop. Blue had bought 4 items while I bought 1 item that was a skirt.

"Sorry about that ahah. Aliana's is my favorite clothing store in this school." Blue said, sounding a bit sorry.

We decided to go back as it was getting late; stopping by a bakery, which Blue said had really good bread, and even offered samples. I bought a piece of chocolate bread for myself. We got back to the house at 9.15pm. Most of the housemates had already retired to their rooms. I guess that I would meet them tomorrow.

Authors note: First chapter! Please review, favorite, follow! Main characters for the first mystery: Yellow, Crystal, Blue, Red. The rest are all supporting characters but they will have their turn to shine in the second and third mystery.

SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS:

Yellow's first day of school

Yellow's initiation to House of Cearian

Other housemates include: Red, Green and Gold

Silver, Emerald and Sinnoh trio will be part of the supporting characters of this story.


	2. The Initiation

**CHAPTER 2**

June 28

"Crap." I said softly.

I had overslept again. It was 8.15am and school starts at nine. I quickly grabbed the uniform and rushed into the bathroom. After a quick shower, I threw the uniform on. The uniform consisted of a white shirt and a black skirt and had a pocket on the left side of the blazer with the initials P H on it. I rushed downstairs with my things thrown into my backpack. It was 8.30. Half an hour to eat breakfast, get to school and find my class. Easy, right? Breakfast was cereal and I ate it pretty fast, leaving the house at 8.35. A kid with gold eyes came rushing down the stairs. He had black hair and wore goggles on his hat. It wasn't part of the school uniform but I don't actually care about all these rules.

"Hey! You must be the new housemate. Yellow, right? Ruby mentioned you to me yesterday. I'm Gold. Glad to see I'm not the only one going to be late from now on." He said with a smirk.

I didn't have time to respond and just dashed out of the house. The school is a ten minute walk from the house so I walked quickly, not wanting to sweat. It was getting chilly as summer was ending. Thankfully, the blazer is part of the uniform. I managed to arrive at school at 8.43am. Enough time for me to get to my locker and find my class. My locker number was 3056. It was on the third floor, where the third years had class at. My locker was just outside the class I was appointed to. That is a bonus. I put most of the heavy books inside or the books I didn't need. Unlike a typical high school student, I don't see a point in decorating my locker. I would probably just add a mirror so I can fix my hair.

The class was extremely noisy. I saw Blue at the back row of the class and she waved at me. I walked over to her. There were two students in front of us. One of them was a boy with brown hair. He was just sleeping, clearly not interested in making friends. The other, had black hair, like Gold, but had red eyes instead. He looked at me cheerfully.

"This is Red and this is Green." Blue said. Pointing her finger at the red-eyed boy as Red and the brown haired boy as Green. "The seat next to mine is not taken, so why don't you sit here." Blue asked.

She didn't actually ask since she just grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the seat next to hers. Blue tapped Green and he growled at her, gave her a quick glare and went back to sleeping. I sweat dropped a little.

"Sorry about Mister Unfriendly over here." Blue said sneering at Green.

She was going to introduce me to Red I think but just as she was about to, the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. I see we have a new student called Yellow. Everyone give her our warmest welcome when you see her later or after school. I'm Miss Roxanne. I'll be teaching you Biology. If you have any questions, please approach me after class Yellow." Miss Roxanne said before turning to the whiteboard and begun scribbling down notes.

Back in the back row, Green was still sleeping. Red was staring out the window. Blue was looking at her nails and fixing her hair. None of them were actually paying attention. Sighs. I took out my notepad and started copying down notes. I'm terrible at studies so the least I should do is to try and pass this year.

Miss Roxanne didn't actually teach anything. She just scribbled down a bunch of notes, which I jotted down into my notebook and then she sat at the table. A few students went up to her ask questions.

"The teachers in this school just get us to copy notes. Our school is a strong believer that students should self-study, as it's the best way to learn. You can ask questions when the teacher is done writing notes though." Blue said, looking upset as she saw some nail polish fading in one of her fingernails.

Well, at least I don't have to do much in class, I thought. Just before the bell rang, Miss Roxanne stood up.

"Okay class, the examination is in 2 weeks time. So, to prepare you for that, I'm giving out 3 sets of past year papers with answers at the back. Please do attempt it." She then walked out of class.

Technically, she didn't give anything out. She just left the papers on her desk and walked out. I was about to walk up and take it when Red stood up.

"I'll take it for you." He smiled and said.

I blushed. Blue saw that and gave an evil smile. Crap, I thought. The next lesson was Physical Education (PE). Blue led me to the gym where we changed into our gym clothes. The gym was huge, the size of two football fields. There was even a swimming pool, a multi-purpose court and a giant space.

A teacher walked in. More like, marched in. You could hear him stomping his feet as he walked in.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! TODAY WE WILL BE PLAYING DODGEBALL. BOYS VS GIRLS. GET YOUR BALL AND GET INTO POSITION." He screeched.

I never knew someone could have such an ear-piercing voice. Blue seemed used to it and passed me a ball and we went to the girl's side of the court. Right when our gym teacher, Blue told me he was called Lt. Surge blew the whistle, everyone started throwing balls everywhere. Blue grabbed my arm and pulled me to an area under the bleachers.

"He will never notice that we are missing." Blue said while sitting down.

I joined her and we started talking about my school experience. Sapphire and Crystal joined soon. It turns out that all the classes have gym together. I started to wonder how crowded the changing rooms would be later…

"Hey Yellow, tonight there will be an initiation because you just joined our house. Every member has to go through it." Blue said, trying to be as creepy as possible.

I shivered a little. Maybe it was because the gym was air-conditioned and we were all wearing skimpy gym uniforms. Crystal told me to relax, saying initiation was just staying in the attic for 10 minutes and I could just stand by the door for 10 minutes. Blue slapped Crystal at that point, scolding her for being a spoiler.

"The attic is not even scary." Sapphire said with a yawn. "I'm going back out to play dodgeball, catch you guys later." She said as she ran out from the bleachers."

We spent the next hour talking, and when we went out, Sapphire had knocked all the boys out. I stared at her with my eyes wide open.

The rest of the day flew by quickly and soon, it was 11.30pm. Blue made sure Janice went to sleep before gathering everyone in our bunk.

"Alright! Today is Yellow's initiation to the House of Cearian. As Yellow knows, because of ahem Crystal ahem spoiler, she has to stay in the attic for 10 minutes." Blue said, sounding annoyed at Crystal spoiling the initiation.

I was then pushed into the attic. The door to the attic was the door all the way at the end of the corridor. "Good luck!" Blue said as she shut the door.

The attic was dusty. Cobwebs filled the ceiling. I almost shrieked as I saw a cockroach run pass me. Did I mention I hate bugs? Standing by the door for 10 minutes, how boring. I walked up the stairs to the attic. The attic was covered in dusk. Crates and boxes were everywhere. One thing caught my eye though. There was a book by one of the boxes. I picked it up and blew the dust away from it. The book said diary of Ally Jones. I thought it was a storybook and it looked old and interesting so I picked it up and put it in my pocket. My pocket was surprisingly huge to be able to fit the book inside. I took a walk around. The attic was huge. I walked towards the window. Only streetlights could be seen, everything else was pitch black.

I turned around. There was a painting at the end of the attic. I walked over, carefully, not wanting to step on anything. The painting showed a man, probably in his thirties. It said John Cearian 1487-1541. It must have been the son of Pharaoh Cearian.

"This is a really old painting." I mumbled to myself.

"Yellowww." I heard someone call.

It must have been 10 minutes already, I thought. I walked back to the door quickly, sneezing because the place was so dusty.

"How was the attic?" Red asked.

"It was fine. Just very dusty." I said.

"I'm surprised you didn't find it creepy." Crystal said while shivering.

"Well, it's late now. There's no school tomorrow, so let's go to town." Blue said, directing the message to Sapphire, Crystal and I.

"I'll pass if you're goin shopping." Sapphire said.

Blue sighed and we all retired to our rooms. Blue went to bed straight while I went to wash up. As I lay in bed that night, I pulled the book out of my pocket.

The diary of Ally Jones.

I flipped the page open. It wasn't a book, but an actual diary. The first entry was titled 15 August 1925. Wow, this diary is from almost a hundred years ago, I thought.

"Dear Diary, I was granted special admission to this school. I don't know why. I overheard one of the teacher's saying something about the time I was born being important. I was born on March 3 at 7.20am. They are up to something, I don't know what."

That's funny, I thought. I was born on March 3 too, my uncle told me it was a time in the morning too, when the sun was rising. I wanted to continue reading, but I was exhausted. I kept the book in a drawer and went back to sleep.

Author's note: The start of the mystery begins here. No more updates until October.

SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTER:

First meeting with Silver.

Super lame fanclub like every single high school fanfiction.

Second diary entry of Ally Jones


	3. The Mystery Begins

**CHAPTER 3**

June 29

I woke up earlier than I did yesterday. Why do I wake up earlier on non-school days than school days sighs? I was still groggy from sleeping late last night. I opened my drawer. The diary of Ally Jones is still inside. Something is not right with that diary… I contemplated whether to read it now or later. As I was thinking, Blue suddenly jumped out.

"Great! You're awake. Go get ready, we'll be leaving for town soon." Blue said, before skipping out of the room.

Oh right, I'm supposed to go to town with them today. The diary will have to wait. I went to get ready. Blue clearly didn't bother to pack her side of the mirror and sink. There were probably a dozen bottles of makeup, unevenly arranged and the sink was all wet. Sighs. Blue has been a great tour guide and friend so far, but she could at least keep it neater.

I decided to wear a yellow tank top and denim shorts. I went down for breakfast after I was done getting ready. Blue and Crystal were already eating. I guess most of the guys were still sleeping; it is a weekend after all. Breakfast was chocolate chip pancakes and it was really good. I guess Janice is quite the cook. Speaking of Janice, I haven't seen her since the day I arrived. She must be busy, keeping the house clean and cooking for us.

"Where's Sapphire?" Blue asked Crystal.

"Probably still sleeping." Crystal sighed.

Blue ran up the stairs, making the whole house echo with creaking sounds. She then slammed the door to Crystal and Sapphire's room. She probably woke up the whole house now…

"I don't wanna goooooo!" Sapphire whined.

Blue was dragging Sapphire out of the room. Literally dragging. Crystal and I stared at the scene. If they weren't my friends, I would be laughing my head off. It was a comical scene, seeing Blue successfully dragging Sapphire down to the dining hall.

"Eat up!" Blue announced to Sapphire.

The guys must be heavy sleepers or they're used to Blue's behavior already, I thought. None of the guys came out of their rooms to see the commotion.

We arrived early and most of the shops were just opening. No surprise from Blue as our first stop was Aliana's. Sapphire looked a bit grumpy. A bit was an understatement.

"We're just going to be here 20 minutes. You can go and look for some exercise clothing or something." Blue tried to reassure her, she seemed unfazed at the look on Sapphire's face.

"Whatev. Just be quick." Sapphire's face looked really angry.

Crystal and I just looked around while Sapphire sat on a bench. Blue, on the other hand, already had 10 pieces of clothing and was deciding on which to buy. She surprisingly didn't take too long and even managed to get a cheaper price from the guy at the counter.

"I'm just a long time member." Blue winked, turning around quickly so her hair smacked into Crystal and my face.

The second stop was another clothing's store. Sapphire looked even angrier. You could see a vein pop out of her forehead.

"Oh, I'll be fast." Blue said.

I saw a bookstore next to the clothing store so I decided to go there, Crystal followed and even Sapphire.

I got myself a notepad to copy down notes while Crystal got some books. Thankfully, Blue was done by the time we were done. Our third stop was a café. I could see the relief on Sapphire's face when we stopped.

Inside, the place was surprisingly empty. It was not even past 10.30am so I guess most of the students were still sleeping. Sapphire gobbled down 2 muffins in a minute. I just stared at her in awe. Who knew humans could eat so fast.

"She's like that all the time." Crystal explained, reading a book.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Blue asked, while doing her makeup.

"Somewhere far away from clothing stores." Sapphire said as she glared at Blue.

"Alright. Alright. We'll go to a game store." Blue said.

"Really?" Sapphire's face brightened up.

The game store was right beside the café so Crystal said she'll meet us when we're done. The game store had every single game. Even Gameboy Color games. Sapphire was staring at the game box of Halo 3 or something while Blue was staring at the box of the Sims 4. I decided to take a walk around the store and soon came to the bookstore side of it, where most of the guidebooks for the games were. Taking a quick glance, nothing seemed to attract me, until I reached a book where it said Yearbook 1925.

I flipped around, searching for the name Ally Jones, then a hand tapped on my shoulder.

"Sorry, but no browsing." The shop attendant said.

"Sorry." I replied.

I looked at the back of the yearbook, it said 10 Patras. It's not too expensive, so I bought it. I really want to see how this Ally Jones looked like.

We reached back the house just in time for lunch. I wasn't that hungry. Actually, I just really wanted to find out more of this Ally Jones. I retreated to my room and flipped around the yearbook, I found a really old picture of her. My jaw dropped at this point.

She looked exactly like me.

I dropped the yearbook on the floor and quickly pulled out the diary. I flipped to the second entry.

17 August 1925

"Dear Diary, my third day at this school. I sneaked over to the teacher's lounge and tried to see if I could find out anymore information. I heard one teacher saying something about the ability to break the curse. The curse of what? Another said, the necklace should be located in one of the houses. It should be Cearian if I'm not wrong. Another said, I wonder how the chosen one is doing; it's her third day only. Just as I was about to hear more information, the door suddenly opened. I managed to make an excuse saying I was asking for the topics of the upcoming examination. It actually worked. I'm going to the attic to search for the necklace now. Wish me luck."

I sat against the wall at this point. The school usually was full, so it was a miracle that I got in? No. It was on purpose. But, what's the curse? Why am I only accepted in this school now? Something's not right. I quickly kept the yearbook and the diary as I heard footsteps coming up the creaky stairwell. The door opened, also creaking. Gosh, this house is old.

"You coming down for lunch?" Red said. "Blue asked me to come and get you."

"Y-yea. Coming down now." I smiled back.

I was still in a bit of shock after that incident, but I had to act normal. Just kidding, I was blushing, but I have to sound a bit more cool, right?

As I made my way down, I decided, I got to find that necklace. I need more information though. The diary would provide it. I'll read it tonight. I affirmed my decision and had lunch.

The house was noisy today, I guess since everyone was together.

"Hey Sapphire! I made you a dress!" Ruby shouted.

"NOT AGAIN" Sapphire shrieked and she ran away with Ruby chasing her.

Gold looked like he was trying to flirt with Crystal, but Crystal seemed much more occupied with her book. Suddenly, she stood up and smacked her book on Gold's face. "Pervert!" she shouted.

Green was quietly eating his lunch on the sofa, while Blue was painting her nails. Red was watching some action movie on the television. I ate my lunch silently next to Blue. Lunch today was soup and bread. I took just a little, still stomaching the information from earlier.

The rest of the day sort of flew by. I returned to my room and did my homework with some help from Crystal. That girl is one year younger than me in age but I was probably 500000 years younger than her in terms of brains.

"Wow. You are really smart." I said after she explained to me a math question.

"Well, I am here on scholarship, so I can't slack off." She laughed.

She's here on scholarship? Something's not right.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"April 30? Why?" She replied.

"Just curious." I told her, trying to sound like I was really curious. She must also be linked to this whole mystery, I thought. I had to read the diary. I had to find out more.

That night, when everyone was asleep, I whipped out the diary and read the third entry.

21 August 1925

"Dear Diary, sorry that I took so long. I found the necklace on my second try at the attic. The housekeeper almost caught me. Fortunately she didn't find me. The necklace was kept in a box. Dating back to 1505. I'm not that smart, there was a label on the box. My friend, Lisa Avery is here on scholarship. The box is titled, to my dear Tiana Avery. I don't think it's a coincidence. I did some research on Tiana Avery. She was an ex-love of John Cearian. She was then married to a guy called Mark, which took the surname Avery. Thank God the library in school had a bunch or archives on the name of our houses. She has to be related to this mystery."

I sat back onto my bed when I was done. I had to find out more. I need more clues. The box in the attic, I have to find it. I looked at the clock. It said 3.45am. I realised that the school had an assembly sessions at 8.30am. I would have no time to search today. Rats. I thought to myself. It would have to wait until tomorrow. I kept the diary and went to bed. I knocked out right when I closed my eyes.

June 30

I managed to wake up in time for assembly. I must have looked terrible from my eye bags. Good thing I finished all my homework so I could have a nap later.

The hall was packed. I accidentally bumped into a red haired kid and he cursed at me. What the heck? People nowadays are so rude.

"Don't mind him. That's Silver. He's nicer once you get to know him." Blue informed me.

I don't think he would want to know me. He seemed so unfriendly. Unfriendly is the nicest word I could give considering his face is literally telling everyone to back off.

"Alright school. In recognition of our school's 125th anniversary, the school has decided to bring all of you to the desert; it's a 4 day 3 night camp. There you will see the pyramids. Now, there are a bunch of rules, which will be explained on the day of the camp. Failure to adhere to these rules would result to you writing a 50-page report of the place. We will be leaving in 3 days, so please prepare the necessary items. That is the end of assembly." The Principal said.

"A school trip. So exciting." Blue said. She then dragged me, Sapphire and Crystal off to town where she was going to make us shop for the supplies.

Author's note: Please review, favorite and follow!

SPOILERS FOR THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS

Ally Jones 4th diary entry.

Yellow tells Crystal of what she has found out.

Yellow and Crystal explore the attic.

Ally Jones' current location.

The camp.


	4. The Attic

**Chapter 4**

I was sitting on my bed. Blue made us spend the whole morning at town to shop for supplies. I didn't really need much; I already had everything we needed. Blue bought herself an entire camping wardrobe and supplies; I wonder how she has so much Patras…

Since it was still day, and there was nothing to do, I opened the diary.

24 August 1925

"Dear Diary, I went over to eavesdrop at the teacher's lounge again. This time I heard, once they are all bonded with each other, the necklace power will be at it's strongest. Then, we will fix the curse. I quickly walked away. Who is 'they'? I need to find out. I had to leave before they found me out and I had no excuse this time. This is all getting stranger, it's time to confess to Lisa."

The necklace has a power… This is just getting stranger. I flipped open the yearbook and searched through the photos. At last, I found the person called Lisa Avery. My eyes shot open and I took in a deep breath. Lisa looks exactly like Crystal. They have to be related. Both look alike, both here on scholarship. It can't be a coincidence. The curse the teachers talked about back in one of Ally's diary entries, it's not fiction. Pharoan is one of the top schools in Hoenn and is the hardest to get into. I don't think they give out scholarships as well.

I had to read more, but there was a lock attached inside the book. Rats, I need to find the necklace and the key to the rest of the book. Something important must be there, that's why it's locked.

With nothing better do, I opened my laptop and searched for 'Scholarships in Pharoan'. I had to find out more, right? I entered the Pharoan website homepage and got redirected to questions. An admin of Pharoan had replied to someone who asked if Pharoan gave out scholarships. The reply was 'no'. If they didn't offer scholarships, why is Crystal here? I have to tell Crystal.

I walked out of my room and headed over to Crystal's room, with the yearbook and the diary in my hands. Crystal was fortunately inside and alone.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, hoping she wasn't in the middle of something important.

"Sure! Give me a second." Crystal replied as she saved her document. She was using her laptop. "So, what is it about?"

"By any chance, is one of your ancestors called Lisa by any chance?" I said. Why did I ask that I thought? How would she know her ancestors? God.

"Yeah. My great grandmother was called Lisa." She said casually. "Why?"

"She was in Pharoan on scholarship before, just like you. One more thing, Pharoan doesn't give out scholarships. I don't think a student is allowed a place here in the middle of a school year too. Something's up." I blurted everything out.

Crystal was about to respond but I shoved the diary in her face and flipped the yearbook open to Lisa Avery. I didn't literally shove it in her face; it was more of a rough pass.

Crystal examined the diary and the photo. She then sighed. "I guess what my parents said were true… My great grandmother told my parents if they ever received a letter to go on scholarship to Pharoan, reject it. When I received my letter, I was so excited. I mean, who wouldn't be? Getting into Pharoan is harder than getting a job at Google." She stared solemnly at me, then continued, "My parents told me tales of my great grandmother coming to this school. The tales were all related to one thing, a curse."

I stared at her in shock. She knew about the curse and everything already.

"So, I suppose you're going to find that necklace?" She inquired.

"Yes. I'm going tonight. Right now all clues lead to the attic. If you haven't noticed, I need to find the key too. The rest of the diary is locked." I said firmly. I haven't been too sure about things, but this, I'm sure.

"Alright. I'll come with you. I need to find out more too." Crystal said.

"We'll meet at 12.15am. See you then." I smiled and walked out.

Crystal fortunately, believed me. Well, she had prior information anyways.

"Hey." Crystal whispered.

We were at the entrance of the attic. We tiptoed to ensure nobody heard us. The attic had not changed since my initiation. Same cobwebs, more dust and boxes still messed up. At least I know nothing had changed since my last visit.

"Woah, I should have explored this place during my initiation. It's amazing." Crystal said, walking up to the portrait of John Cearian, touching it like it was gold.

"Yeah." I replied, I didn't know how to respond. I walked up to the box of where I found Ally Jones diary. "This is where I found the diary."

Crystal walked up to me and touched the box. "This box has a symbol on it… OH WAIT. I remember now. I saw this symbol at my great grandmother's house when I was younger. They were clearing her house up as she passed away." Crystal said louder than we should be talking.

"It must be a clue." I said.

"I'll keep it. With Blue in your room, nothing is a secret." Crystal told me.

We continued to walk around the attic. There was nothing.

"Something's not right. The attic is smaller than the floor plan of the house." Crystal said suspiciously.

"Does that mean that there is a secret passage to more of the attic?" I questioned.

"Should be. Attic's are usually smaller in size, but this attic is drastically smaller." Crystal responded.

I sighed and leaned on a wall. Screw the dust, I thought. This is so much more complicated than I thought it would be, not to mention there was no sign of the necklace or the key to the diary.

"Hey Yellow. Over here." Crystal called me eagerly.

I walked over. "What is it?" I inquired.

"Look at this!" Crystal exclaimed. "The painting is extending from around our height to the floor! Doesn't that mean that this painting could be hiding something?"

My eyes shot open. "Why didn't I think of that!" I replied.

Crystal and I lifted the painting. This painting is surprisingly lighter than I thought it would be. Behind the painting, was a passage in the wall. Crystal and I stared at each other for a while. I then walked in and Crystal followed. This side of the attic was so dark that I had to use my torchlight. This place is much more dustier and cobwebbier. No surprise actually, since this place was covered by a painting.

Scanning through the room, I noticed it was empty, other than a table in the middle and inscription on the walls. I walked around, looking for clues.

As I walked, Crystal studied the inscription on the walls. "I remember seeing this before! It's ancient Hoenn writing, it was mentioned in the history textbook."

"Can you decipher it?" I asked, hoping that the inscriptions would be a clue.

"No, unfortunately the textbook only provided us a picture of it, it didn't teach us how to read it… But, I'll go and learn it. I always wanted to learn ancient Hoenn writing but I didn't have the time and opportunity, but now I do!" Crystal replied.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Suddenly, I stepped on something hard. "Ow!" I said.

I looked at the floor, it was a key! I picked it up and tried to fit it into the lock of the diary. Perfect fit. I called Crystal over and placed the diary on the table, the diary entry had fast-forward into a few years.

19 March 1927

"Dear diary, it turns out, there was a calculation error. The curse will be broken in 2014. Today is my so-called last day in Pharoan; I'm leaving tomorrow morning. There was a graduation party for me that was held yesterday. I think I'll miss Pharoan a bit; after all, I made so many friends here. I'm keeping the necklace with me as I move back to Lavaridge. This is my final diary entry. I'm leaving you here and maybe one day, a student will solve the curse."

I looked at it solemnly now.

"So, she has the necklace, and the curse is happening sometime this year and we're involved. Great." Crystal said sarcastically.

"She's in Lavaridge and is most likely dead too." I added.

"Well, we'll be staying in a hotel at Lavaridge, so we can try our luck at a cemetery or even a retirement home." She continued.

I looked at my watch. Holy Moly. It was already 3am.

"It's 3am and we have school tomorrow. Let's continue this investigation another time, maybe if she's still alive and we can find her or you can learn ancient Hoenn writing." I told her.

"It would take me a week to get some information, and with the camp, maybe two weeks." Crystal sighed.

"At least we're getting closer, let's go rest up for school tomorrow." I comforted her.

"To be perfectly honest, I actually am very interested in this curse thing. I mean all clues lead to me right now." Crystal said.

We left the room, put the painting back in its place and retired to our respective rooms. I changed into my pajamas and lay on my bed. This mystery thing, why am I solved interested and glued to solving it. I thought to myself. No point worrying about all these now and I should just try and get some sleep.

July 1

I woke up looking terrible again. For once, I didn't oversleep, so I could slowly prepare for school. When I got dressed in my uniform, Crystal called me over to her room.

"You know the box we found last night, I know what the symbol stands for now. It was the symbol for Pharoan at that time. The principal, Mattheus Greyhound, changed the symbol during the time he was principal, which was from 1922 to 1927. The symbol was changed back after he left." Crystal said.

"So, he should have something to do with the curse." I deduced.

"Yup. That's all the information I know for now, let's go eat breakfast before going to school." Crystal suggested.

I nodded my head and went down. Green and Red were eating breakfast when we came down and Sapphire was chugging milk down her throat. I have no idea how she does it. Ruby walked down after us and commented "Disgusting."

"What did you say?" Sapphire responded.

"I said disgusting, you barbaric woman." He repeated.

"Why you?" Sapphire said louder than usual as a vein popped from her forehead.

"Uh-oh." Red chimed in.

Sapphire started chasing Ruby around the house after that. Green and Crystal sighed and I went to get breakfast, ignoring the scene. Blue came down and sat next to me during breakfast.

"So Yellow, since we're best friends and all, can you let me copy your math homework." She pleaded, trying to give puppy eyes.

I took my math homework out of my bag and passed it to Blue. "Yay!" she said as she hugged me.

"How do you think you're going to pass if you don't do your own work, pesky woman." Green said.

Blue stuck her tongue at him and proceeded to eat her breakfast.

"School today is only half day, to allow us to prepare for the camp and to prepare for the examination that isn't even counted inside your results." Blue said after swallowing her first mouth of cereal.

This school really doesn't care about education, I thought.

Blue and I then proceeded to go to school after she was done. We were the last ones to leave besides Gold, who was still chowing down his breakfast when we left.

Author's Note: Spoilers below. So, thank you to the current 4 followers and favorites. Please favorite, follow and review!

SPOILERS:

Next chapter: The camp and most probably, Ally Jones

What is the mystery? The curse of Mattheus Greyhound, immortality due attempting to get rid of the necklace.

There will be only one mystery as of now.


End file.
